The present invention relates to recreational flying devices, and more particularly to an improved version of the widely-used inverted flying disc which is usually manually propelled with a spinning motion towards an intended recipient.
Various modifications to the basic flying disc have been made in the past for the purposes of changing flight characteristics or stability to provide for ease of catching. U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,942 issued to Nicholl discloses a flying disc in which the concave underside incorporates spiral vanes to provide improved stability and hovering. U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,728 issued to Hynds discloses a pair of nested discs which separate upon being airborne. U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,073 issued to Tabet discloses a pair of spaced, but rigidly joined, discs for which increased flight stability is claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,267 issued to Layman also discloses a pair of discs, joined by a telescoping device, for which increased flight stability is also claimed, but without the disadvantage of the fixed disc pair of Tabet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,946 issued to Rodarte discloses a flying disc having a freely-rotatable circular flared member on its concave underside so as to allow the disc to continue spinning after being caught. And one U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,936 issued to Sklar, discloses a flying disc with a flexible tail pivotably attached to the disc top surface and used as an indicator of wind direction and velocity. None of the described devices, however, appear to have achieved both improved stability and ease of catching. Additionally, none show a removable feature which would allow a stabilizing element to be replaced or changed.